


Echo

by Arista_Holmes



Series: Wayhaven-31 Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arista_Holmes/pseuds/Arista_Holmes
Summary: 31 Days Of Wayhaven Promptlist on Tumblr. Day 005; Echo.Malia has always had an affinity for languages, and the first time she hears Echolian, she's determined to learn more.
Relationships: Female Detective & Felix Hauville
Series: Wayhaven-31 Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Echo

The first time Malia heard Echolian was when Felix asked Nate to translate something.

They were in the middle of tracking down the source of a magical disease, so she didn't get the chance to ask either vampire about it, but Malia was determined not to forget.

She always had a knack for languages, and is fluent in around half a dozen of them, while being able to recognise half a dozen more.

Echolian, for obvious reasons, is not one of them.

But between missions she buries herself in Nate's library, digging through books and tracking down any hint of the language she can lay her fingers on.

When Nate realises what she's doing, he offers to teach her, and Malia quickly accepts.

The first time she says something to Felix in his native tongue, the vampire freezes in shock.

Amber eyes well with tears, and she finds herself wrapped into a delighted hug, picked up, and spun until Mason growls at him.

It makes the weeks of effort entirely worth it, and the months of future study that much easier to face.


End file.
